1. Technical Field
This application relates to a polymer, and more generally to a meta-stable state nitrogen-containing polymer.
2. Description of Related Art
Polymeric materials are inseparable from human daily life. For example, blend fabric clothes, plastic bags, automobile tires and bumpers, precise electric materials or even artificial bones are associated with polymeric materials. A polymer is usually formed from monomers through a polymerization reaction. Due to the time-consuming polymerization process, “two-liquid type” polymer and “one-liquid type” polymer are developed to shorten the synthesis time and broaden the application.
The “two-liquid type” polymer includes a main agent and an auxiliary agent. These two agents are mixed before using. For example, the epoxy resin adhesive of two-liquid type includes a resin as a main agent and a hardener as an auxiliary agent. Due to separate preservation of the agents, the “two-liquid type” polymer can be preserved for a long period of time, without interaction between the agents that causes the polymer degradation. Further, the mixture of the agents usually has better quality (such as heat resistance) as compared with the “one-liquid type” polymer. However, an additional mixing step before using is required.
The “one-liquid type” polymer is formed by mixing all required materials. For example, the epoxy resin adhesive of one-liquid type includes a resin, a solvent, a hardener and an inhibitor, etc. The “one-liquid type” polymer can be used right after unsealing. However, the preservation is difficult. Usually, it is required to be preserved under low temperature (e.g. below room temperature) to avoid the polymer degradation.
Both “two-liquid type” polymer and “one-liquid type” polymer have the problem in which the viscosity of the polymer is increased as it is exposed to air too long after unsealing. As a result, the polymer is hardened and can not be used anymore. Therefore, a material with the above advantages but without the above drawbacks is deeply desired so as to broaden the application.